


The Life And Times of Shiba Ichigo, Fifth Division Lieutenant

by BowAndDagger



Series: Light A Light On [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Because no death equals no reincarnation, Before Aizen happened, But the drabbles are meant to be cute and fluffy, Drabbles, Gen, I promise, Implied Kuchiki Byakuya/Hisana, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light A Light On - prequel, No need to read the other parts of the series, Or maybe a bit of after, Reincarnation, Shiba Ichigo as seen by others, Slice of Life, Well more like interconnected short one-shots, implied future reincarnation, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowAndDagger/pseuds/BowAndDagger
Summary: Shiba Ichigo: overprotective big (and little) brother, Fifth Division Lieutenant, Hirako Shinji's best friend, friend to many, ennemy of one.Drabble 1: Yoruichi - Meeting the ShibasDrabble 2: Kisuke - First ImpressionDrabble 3: Hisana - Good FortuneDrabble 4: Hinamori Momo - InspirationDrabble 5: Hirako Shinji - Friendship at First Roundhouse Kick





	1. Yoruichi - Meeting the Shibas

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to put me back into writing. There'll be others as soon as inspiration strikes^^!
> 
> (There's another AU/Fix-It of Light A Light On in my folders, as well as some sequels but I can't tell you when I'll finish...)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Souls born in Soul Society do not age like Humans do. They grow much slower and, depending on their level of reiatsu, their aging gets even slower once their bodies begin to mature. As the brain grows equally slowly as their bodies, their mental age and maturity are equally slower to develop.

For this reason, the youngest of the Shihouin Clan, Yoruichi, looked at five years-old like a four months-old baby. And acted like one. To the great delight of one Shiba Ichigo who, upon the birth of his own little sister less than eight months ago, took his role of big brother very seriously.

 

As per tradition, the Great Noble Clans of Seireitei regularly organise playdates between the children of the Main Families in order to foster closer ties and, of course, to look for an eventual match.      

This event is when the Princess of the Shihouin met the Shiba Twins.

 

(The Elders of both Clans expected a marriage contract. They got an unbreakable friendship instead.)

 

Upon seeing her for the first time, the youngest Shiba Twin – looking like a ten years-old human boy to his twenty nine, almost thirty, years of life – immediately named her “sister” and began toting her around alongside Kukaku.

 

(Kaien followed him, a little bemused but accepting of the new addition of the family.)

 

From that point forward, Yoruichi grew up as much inside the Shiba Clan Compound as she did inside the Shihouin’s.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

When Yoruichi meets Urahara Kisuke, she brings him first to the Shiba Compound. Both because Ichigo is a great judge of character and because, if he approves of the blond, she’ll need his help to bring the other Shihouins to her side and have her clan adopts Kisuke as their ward.

It works.

 

 

(Of _course_ it does.

Ichigo takes one look at the kid; notices the emaciated cheeks, the rags barely held together by flimsy threads and the skittish way Kisuke holds himself.

Ichigo also sees the way he looks ready to bolt but stays near Yoruichi as if willing to throw his body between her and any danger.

He nods, already rising from his seat to go help the cooks prepare a late meal; the kid is all bones and no meat.

And that’s _it_.)

 

(Kisuke’s family now.

And woe betides anyone trying to separate them.

Ichigo’ll hunt them down to rip their intestines out. _With_. _His_. _Teeth_.

He is the Protector, after all.)

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Ichigo is the one to teach her how to flash step, during his first vacation from the Academy.

She takes to it like a fish to water.

 

(It’s ironic and a bit bittersweet when, centuries later, Yoruichi is the one to teach the move to an orange-haired Ichigo.)

 

(This lesson is also when Yoruichi realises she’s been crushing on the Shiba Twins, but mostly Ichigo, for a long, long time.

She’s _mortified_.)

 

(Kisuke teases her mercilessly for not realising this sooner.

She gets her revenge by dumping him headfirst in a pond at the edge of Rukongai’s First District.)


	2. Kisuke - First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been agonizing over this one for days; I've got more written 'bout good old Hat-and-Clogs but it's incomplete.  
> Enjoy this in the meantime!

 

Kisuke’s first impression of Shiba Ichigo is one of a tall, scowling teen half-out of scorched clothes.

 

(Yoruichi had cheerfully barged into his bedroom without knocking while he was changing after an attempt at creating fireworks.

Unsurprisingly, said attempt proceeded to explode in his face.)

 

His new friend is still pulling the blond by the hand, like she did ever since she made the decision to introduce him to “Ichi-chan” – and, alright, Kisuke will say it now before letting the ground swallows him; but he expected “Ichi-chan” to be a _girl_ , not a _male_ teen obviously _several decades older than them_!

 

His mortification is quickly put aside when he feels Ichigo’s reiatsu. He’s powerful, and very dangerous, _and_ they’re in a closeted location…

Kisuke is already plotting several ways to escape by the time Yoruichi starts to explain their presence in the teen’s bedroom.

 

The little blond boy can feel the reddish-brown eyes staring at him even while he looks around the room in search of escape routes.

When he risks a peek at the teen, Ichigo is still scowling – if anything, he’s scowling _harder_ , now – but his reiatsu is calm.

 

Yoruichi has stopped talking; she’s looking expectantly at Ichigo and beaming at him.

The teen scoffs and rolls his eyes, but his overall expression softens when he looks at her and his hands are quick to ruffle the girl’s hair.

 

Then, unexpectedly, he ruffles Kisuke’s hair too. The blond doesn’t even have time to flinch back.

 

“I’ll go help the cooks prepare an early meal. In the meantime, the bath at the back of the house should be ready; go soak at bit and I’ll have some of my old clothes brought to you.”

 

The teen is smiling at him; he’s still scowling fiercely but he is _smiling_! How does he do that?

 

(There is a strange warmth inside him.

Kisuke knows his reiatsu is what sparked Yoruichi’s interest in him in the first place. It’s what made her track him down.

But Ichigo doesn’t look at him and sees potential or a Rukongai rat. He sees a child in need of help and is willing to land a hand.)

 

That day, Ichigo won Kisuke’s undying loyalty – not that he knew it.

Yoruichi and Tessai were his best friends and he would die for them.

But Ichigo was his hope and he would _live_ for him; because being alive would allow him to guard the Shiba’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (maybe/hopefully): Kaien!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Hisana - Good Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Not Kaien, sorry. He's being stubborn.  
> [Kaien, damn it! Let me write you]
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Shiba Ichigo never met little Rukia or little Abarai Renji.

 

(Years later, after a death, a reincarnation and remembering his past life, Ichigo will wonder why.

He visited Inuzuri several times, in and out of missions.

He interacted with the inhabitants, played with the children.

But he never met them.

He never even _saw_ them.)

 

(Such opportunities lost.)

 

He met Hisana, though.

He was the one who introduced her to Byakuya, even – not that it had been his intention.

 

 

Ichigo had stumbled on a young woman, sickly and barely conscious, and had taken her with him.

He brought her to a little clinic run by retired members of the Fourth Division in the Fourteenth District.

 

Byakuya had been there, fresh from a mission and keeping an eye on two injured subordinates.

 

Through a fortunate chain of circomstances, the young Kuchiki had been the only one present when Hisana regained consciousness.

It had been love at first sight.

 

Neither Ichigo nor Hisana expected the former would meet Rukia.

And they certainly never expected that they’d save each other lives.

 

Had she known, Hisana would have been relieved and overjoyed at the thought that the kind stranger who had helped her would one day become her dear little sister’s best friend.

 

 

(Years later, in a little part of his mind, Kaien would subconsciously remember meeting Hisana through his twin.

And feeling like he already knew her, he took Rukia under his wing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next: Surprise! (I think no one is going to see them coming^^)


	4. Hinamori Momo – Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came upon me in a flash. I really didn't see it coming.  
> Here, get some Hinamori Momo, she's a fun character to write, especially so in this universe^^!
> 
> (Still no Kaien; he's being difficult to wrangle.)

 

Hinamori Momo won’t remember this for a long time, but she had planned to join the Fifth Division long before she entered the Academy.

 

She didn’t come to this decision because of Aizen – either as a Lieutenant or Captain – or because of Captain Hirako; even if the latter was quite close of the real reason why.

No.

She had wanted to join the Fifth Division because of Lieutenant Shiba Ichigo.

 

 

(It’s not like with Shuuhei; Shiba Ichigo didn’t save her life like Captain Mugurama did Shuuhei’s.

It's similar in the way that they met when she was in the Rukongai and because he inspired her to become a Shinigami.

But it's different in the way they met: during a game.)

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

In the Rukongai where nothing happens except Hollow attacks, gossip is a veritable business.

Rumours of all kind are exchanged daily; and the favourite topic of these times was the Shibas.

The whole Clan and especially the Shiba Twins were well-liked, despite being noble.

 

Of the Twins, Ichigo was without question the favourite of the Rukongai’s inhabitants.

Despite the (frankly terrifying) scowls.

And the grumblings.

 

A favourite of the kids, too; the young Lieutenant always ready to play a game or two.

(He also always looked ready to adopt a few orphans in a heartbeat.)

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Momo had met him like that: during a game of hide-and-seek. It had been the first time that an adult, other than her grandma, paid attention to her.

She was one of the few to hunger, after all.

Her reiatsu kept attracting Hollows to her location.

Being near her was dangerous.

And so others were wary of her and the potential danger she represented.

But not her grandma.

But not Shiba Ichigo.

 

 

Captain Hirako had been there, too; looking out of place with his long blond hair, immaculate haori and faintly bemused smile.

Lieutenant Shiba – and there would always be only one Lieutenant Shiba for her – was already crouched down, kids surrounding him and laughing; not at all bothered by his Captain’s reluctance.

 

 

Momo had been reluctant, like Captain Hirako, but for an entirely different reason. She was warry of the reaction the Shinigami, the adults and the children would have if she joined in the game.

 

(She’d never been allowed in the other kids’ games because of her reiatsu.

At first, she’d been warded off by the adults. And then the children had begun to take their cues from their elders.

But she really, really, wanted to play with the Shinigami!)

 

She had looked from afar as Lieutenant Shiba had agreed to be It and chased off the kids.

But before beginning to count, he had turned to her, scowl softening. He told her he needed help finding the others, and that someone with reiatsu was the perfect candidate.

(It was the first time someone wanted her despite, or in this case because of, her latent power.)

 

It was her first hide-and-seek game in a long time.

 

It had also been her first reiatsu control lesson; a way for her to learn to hide her presence and to be able to be integrated in the lives of those around her.

 

(In turn, she taught those same lesson to Toshiro, when she found him wandering the woods on his own.

He never told her where he came from; but the bruises and ragged clothes told the story of what could have happened to her without Lieutenant Shiba’s lessons.)

 

 

Lieutenant Shiba stopped each time he was in the vicinity, playing with the kids and teaching her some tricks.

 

(Captain Hirako is the one who taught her how to aim her beginner’s spells.

Momo met Kukaku long enough for the woman to show her where and how to punch and kick to hurt the most.)

 

 

She wanted to be a Shinigami so she could do to another what they did for her.

 

Aizen took that away. Along with her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Hirako Shinji - Friendship at First Roundhouse Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we continue with the Fifth Division!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Still no Kaien in sight, sorry!)

Shinji is bored, tired, and hungover, and really, _really_ , doesn’t want to be here.

“Here” being the Academy.

The Academy where he was tasked to go and play nice with both the teachers and the students.

Especially the students.

It wouldn’t do to not foster some kind of relationship with the future cannon fodder, would it?

 

So, here he is. In one of the Academy’s classrooms, facing a class full of sycophants all the while feeling bored, tired, nauseous and nursing a headache.

Wonderful.

 

But his ordeal isn’t over yet.

 

The teacher – who looks like a ferret, Shinji notes snidely – has started to corral the brats to a training area.

He wants him – a Captain! – to spar against the students – fucking kids! – to demonstrate the ability of a high-ranked officer of the Gotei 13.

Is he crazy? Does he nots understand the literal canyon of power between a Shinigami – _let alone a Captain_ – and a student? A first year student, at that?

 

Oh, well, Shinji’ll just have to try and go easy of them.

Simple.

But boring as hell.

 

 

 

(Sakanade sniffs imperiously in the back of his mind, before turning her attention elsewhere.

Shinji is immensely jealous of her right now: she can slack off on the job with no one –except him – the wiser.

Damn lucky cat-lady!)

 

 

 

And so the Festival of Failures begins.

 

Pigtails ends up tripping on her feet before even drawing her blade.

 

Four-Eyes charges without thinking and the blond only has to take a small step to the right to avoid him.

 

Cleft-Shin is more serious and frequently changes trajectories to try and surprise the Captain. But his blows lack strength.

 

And…and is that one trying to flirt? She’s a kid! Shinji resolutely tries to put the thought of the girl attempting, and failing, to flash her breasts at him out of his mind.

 

The level doesn’t go higher. In fact, it keeps decreasing. He’s glad they still have five years before graduation because at their actual level they are only good enough for fish food.

 

 

Sakanade perks up.

Shinji freezes.

 

 

He’s watching his opponent leave the training grounds as another enter it.

Short brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, an impressive scowl and all the markings of a Shiba.

This is interesting.

 

 

(Shinji had seen the scowling in the classroom but since no one had remarked on the matter, he had assumed it was the brat’s usual expression.

Poor kid; being stuck like that every minute of every hour of every day…)

 

But Shiba or not, there is no way an Academy student will be able to touch him.

 

Sakanade begins to snickers.

 

Shinji takes a roundhouse kick to the face.

 

It’s the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

(Despite the scowling, grumblings and the terrible instantaneous friendship between Ichigo and Hiyori.

Shinji saw him give his sandals to the blond midget so she could hit him with them! He saw him!)

 

 

 

 

Decades later, Ichigo would look back to their first meeting with a fond roll of his eyes.

How is this his life?


End file.
